Soul Eater Warrior Crossover
by Nyx of the night
Summary: Professor Stein kidnaps some students from detention to conducts experiments on them. But what happens when he accidentally turned them into cats and then to get rid of the evidence, sends them to another dimension? The dimension where cats talk and live their lives in the wilderness of England. Read to find out their adventures in becoming Warriors ! Soul Eater Warrior crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Hiro, Arata, Matt, Night, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kidd, Maka, Lacey, Soul, Annie, Trevor, Rosie, Yue, and Machi were all relaxing in detention, when Stein walked in.

"Subjects, I mean guinea pigs, I mean studies, I mean… Delinquents! Follow me."

"Uh…. Something tells me that I don't want to do that," Soul says.

Stein groaned inwardly, _Fine, I'll get you children to come with me the hard way. _He then tossed a small round ball thing into the classroom and rushed off. _BOOOOOOOM!_ A huge sound echoed from the room and he heard the dull thud of bodies hitting the floor. He walked back into the classroom, piled the bodies on a gurney, and reeled it away.

A few minutes later he arrived at his "lair" and dumped the bodies on the floor after tying them up. He then went to his chemistry table and fooled around with the chemicals. A few hours later, he was finished with whatever he was making and shoved it down the captives' throats.

Suddenly their bodies began to change; they shrank and became very hairy and in a puff of smoke all fifteen of them were cats. Stein looked from the empty bottle to the cats on the floor, _I have to get rid of the evidence, _he thought, _I know! I'll send them through that dimension transporter. That'll work~ and I'll name this… Kiti Henkan Kusuri Mono._

Stein shoved the bodies onto the gurney and _whooshed _it into the next room. Then tossed them through the portal.

"Wait… I just got rid of some of the most annoying kids in my class! Yes!"

_**FIVE HOURS LATER**_

"Wha~? Where are we," Yue asks as she stands up. The others woke up as well.

"Why is everything so big~? Did Professor Stein shrink us? Wait… why are you all cats?" Matt looked around wide-eyed. He then looks in a puddle, "I'm a kitty too~? Yay~~~ LEAF!" Matt suddenly pounced on a leaf that floated to the ground.

"Damn it! I can't be a-a-achoo! A cat! I'm allergic to them!" Lacey sneezed.

Night started laughing, "Haha! A cat's that allergic to themself! This has gotta be good!"

Just then Lacey shoved Night into a lake, "AHHH! COLD WATER! COLD WATER!" Night jumped out of the water and shook herself off, spraying the others with water.

"Hey! Watch it," all of them shout as they got sprayed with the freezing water.

Night ignored them and started talking, "Judging be the temperature and smell of the air it's around mid-autumn in—" she sniffed the air. "—England. Damn! I love this cat nose~. I can smell everything~!"

"How the hell did this happen," Trevor yells in shock.

Annie smiles happily, "Yay~~~~ kitties~~~~!"

Then Lacey, Trevor, and Annie all looked at Night, "Wait did you say England? YAY~~! ENGLISH FOOD~!"

Rose stared at her paws, _how the hell am I a cat, although I do like them . . .. But why England! I fuckin' hate England! _

Meanwhile Arata was bouncing around thinking, _I'm a kitty~ and I'm in England~! Yay~ TAIL! COME BACK HERE! _He starts to chase his tail and Hiro was grumbling angrily to himself, _Why a fucking cat!? Grrr. Wait. England? Okay, it's a bit better._ Machi was happily thinking; _Yay~ I love cats! And England! I've never been here before! _

Kidd suddenly fell to the ground yelling, "NOOO! EVEN AS A CAT I'M UNSYMETRICAL!"

"HAHAHA! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS EVEN GREATER AS A CAT," Black*star yells, trying to stand on his hind paws, but falling back down like the big failure he is.

Night reared up and swiped at him, claws unsheathed, "Yeah, a great _pink _failure. And hey~ these claws are so~ useful!"

"This is so uncool," Soul muttered. Maka just sat there and thought smarticle thoughts while Tsubaki just sat there in shock.

Matt was still playing with a leaf and Arata was still chasing his tail when they heard a furious yowl from behind them. Everyone whirled around as a black, gray, and brown cat attacked them. And in no time flat, they were all on the ground with minor wounds.

"That cat has mad~ skill," Soul said as he attempted to get to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY COULDN'T I TRANSFORM INTO WEAPON!" Trevor yelled

"Because we _cats _you fucking idiot," Night snapped, _I bet Stein did this. I'm gonna kill him if we ever get back._

Suddenly another cat, this one black and gray, walked out of the bushes. The cat, they all noticed had a thin scar along her right eye.

"What are you doing here," she demands.

_Hey~, so please leave reviews on what you thought~~ and if you have a good idea for a title: I'd love to hear it~~ thanks for reading~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

"Uh, I'd love to answer that, but we have no clue why we're here," Lacey responds to the cat.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do," Rose snapped.

_Fucking? _The cat thought, and glared at Rose, "I can tell you to do whatever I please. You're on _OUR _territory. We have the authority."

The other one just sighed. Black Rose started to steam, "Why you little—" she began, but was interrupted by the black and brown one, "I'm sorry for my sister's rashness but, you do need to either follow us to talk with our leader or leave. If those options don't work, we can forcefully chase you out of our territory~." She smiled cheerfully at the last part.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR FOLLOWS NO ONE!" Black*star suddenly shouted out. Night and Hiro then attacked him while Matt bowed his head, "Please, take us to your leader catlings~."

At that remark everyone froze and looked at him strangely. After a few minutes of awkward silence Arata looked at the sisters, "Shouldn't you be leading us to the camp? I wanna meet more kitties~."

"Okay then…" they responded in sync and led them away.

"So~, who are you," Night asks suddenly.

"I'm Crow. She's Raven," the black and brown cat answered.

The other sighed, "My name is actually Ravenfeather and she's Crowheart."

"I'm not acknowledging those names," Crow retorted. Raven just shook her head.

"I'm confused~," Yue stated, "What do you guys, uh, cats want to be called?"

"Crow/Ravenfeather," both responded.

"Okay~! Hello Crow and Ravenfeather! I'm Yue and their Hiro Arata Matt Night Black*Star Tsubaki Kidd Maka Lacey Annie Trevor Soul Rosie and Machi~~ Can you remember that," she inhales deeply after saying all that in one breath.

"You guys have funny names," they stated, still in sync.

_They're creeping me out. . . like Matt and Night did at the market, _Rose shivered.

"Well so do you," Night retorted.

"No we don't," Crow exclaimed, "Purplepelt has a funny name!"

"And sorry but, we don't believe you could be a '-star'. You're too young to be a leader," Ravenfeather says, giving Black*Star a weird look.

"I AM THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR," Black*Star exclaimed, "I'M NOT TOO YOUNG TO DO ANYTHING YOU UNDERLING!"

Ravenfeather started to growl, "Wanna call me that again? I can hurt you worse than I did earlier."

"Ooo~," Crow smiled, "Make her madder! I wanna see her kill you!"

Suddenly Kidd shoved Black*Star aside and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, he has the mental age of a four year old and the stupidity of a middle school guy."

"What in the name of Starclan are those," Ravenfeather shouted.

Crow shrugged, "We can ask Nightfang. He'll know."

"I don't wanna ask him," Ravenfeather started to whine.

"You know of my clan and don't fear or hate them!? You must be friend's of the great Black*Star's family!" The self-centered idiot (no offense to Black*Star fans) laughed.

"Why would we fear Starclan," Ravenfeather asked.

"And of course we know about them. Everyone at this lake does," Crow remarked.

"And for them to be your family, you must be dead," they finished in sync.

Black*star trotted towards them, "But you see, I am so awesome that I am both dead and alive! This is the dead me—" he walked over to Night, "—She's a ghost. And I am the alive me!"

Night hissed and pounced on him, digging her claws deep into his throat, "How 'bout I make _you _the dead one!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH," Crow growls in frustration, causing everyone to freeze, "YOU GUYS FOLLOW ME. Raven, go back to camp and tell Darkstar about them."

Ravenfeather nodded, "Okay." Then ran off.

_Nightfang. Go to the border. NOW, _Crow thought angrily at Nightfang.

_Okay, okay. What's wrong, _his thought echoed in her mind.

_You'll find out when you get to the border._

_Okay. I'll be there in a few heartbeats._

_Good._

She then glared at the other cats and pelted towards their left. Everyone ran after her and a few moments later they were at a clearing with a line of mushrooms near the edge.

"Nightfang. Come out. Now," She snapped.

A black and white cat with strange markings crept out of behind the bushes on the other side of the mushrooms. He was crouched low to the ground and his muscles were tense, "Why are those outsiders here?"

"That's what _I _want to know. You're all-knowing. So, be all-knowing about this. Who are they and why are they here?"

The male sighed, "They smell of two-legs. Could be kittypets…" he trailed off.

"Uh, what exactly _are _'kittypets'? And 'two-legs'," Lacey asked.

"Kittypets are cat that are owned by two-legs. Two-legs are humans," he explained absentmindedly. They all stood there in silence when all of the sudden Nightfang knew who they were!

"THEY'RE NOT CATS," He exclaimed happily.

"Excuse me," Crow gave him a funny look, "They look like cats? What are they? Dogs that have the brains to talk, and just _look _like cats?"

"No, they were two-legs but something, a potion of some sort, changed them into felines. Then they were somehow transported here."

"Stein," the group from Nevada muttered darkly, "We will get our revenge."

"… You lost me," Crow stood there.

"These cats were once two-legs but they were turned into cats by the power of some great two-leg. Then the great two-leg brought them here somehow," Nightfang responded.

"NO TWO-LEG IS GREATER THAN THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR," Black*Star shouted.

Nightfang looked apologetically at Crow and muttered in her ear, "I could take him to my camp so that he'll be sentenced to death if you'd like."

"I don't care what happens to him, as long as it means he won't bother me anymore," she growled back.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY BELOVED BLACK*STAR! OR MY REIGN OR TERROR WILL RAIN UPON YOU LIKE…. Like… uhm…. Gimme a second here…. CHOCOLATE PUDDING!" Yue yells as she pounces in front of them. The couple jump, "Eh!?" Crow then tilted her head, "What it that? Oh, and Nightfang, what does fucking mean?" Yue choked and fainted.

"Chocolate pudding is a sweet chocolate flavored custard-like pudding usually thickened with flour rather than eggs," Nightfang explained

"Speak normally please."

"It's a dish two-legs eat that would kill us if we were to eat."

Yue popped up, "No…. chocolate pudding? Ever!?" she ran to Black*Star and cried in his shoulder.

Both Nightfang and Crow looked at her strangely. Then Crow turned to him, "What is fucking?"

"It is a vulgar term used for emphasis or to express anger, annoyance, contempt, or surprise," he explained patiently.

"Really," Crow glares at Black Rose, who glared back.

Yue then hopped back to them, "So, are you two, like, married or something?"

Nightfang's pelt grew hot and Crow gave her a weird look, "Married?"

"You know; 'linked for life', 'together as one', and planning on having babies."

Nightfang's pelt grew hotter. Crow looked at her, dumbfounded, "WHAT!? DO YOU MEAN MATES!? AND KITS!? ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Nightfang looked at Yue, "What in the name of Starclan would make you think that!"

"Well, you two just look and cuddly and comfortable and you have a certain feel," She smiled, "I have the power to tell who's a couple and who's going to be a couple in the future. Like Matt and Night! They're so~ going to be a couple. I can tell because couples set off a certain feel. And soon to be couples confess to their friend—ME!—so that's how I know!"

Matt and Night looked uncomfortably at each other while Crow and Nightfang shift awkwardly. Then all four seem to come to a mental conclusion and sprang at Yue.

"You're dead," Night hissed

"How dare you blab. I trusted you." Matt growled.

"No one must know. They all must die," Nightfang and Crow muttered in sync.

"YEEEE," Yue squealed as they attacked. She was under four angry balls of fur when she heard a muffled yowl from above her, "GET OFF THE GREAT BLACK*STAR'S LOVE YOU… uh…. CATS!"

Yue felt the weight on top of her disappear, _I wonder why they got off of me….(a/n: Yue couldn't hear B.S.'s outburst underneath the dog pile—or should I say cat pile?—anyway: so she doesn't know what he said~) _The four cats that were originally on her looked over at Black*Star. Night and Matt walked over to him, "Blackmail~~," they laughed silently, so that no one could hear.

Crow and Nightfang exchanged a glace, _Revenge._ They thought deviously in sync.

Yue looked at Black*Star curiously, "Black*Star… Why did the cats get off of me?"

Black*Star laughed, "BECAUSE I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, DEFEATED THEM WITH MY ALMIGHTYNESS!"

Yue giggled, then walked off to talk with Night and Matt who were awkwardly standing next to each other.

Crow glared at Black*Star, "One slip. And your secret gets told. Now, we have to go back to our camp." She dipped her head in Nightfang's direction and walked off. She turned around glared at the others, "Are you coming? Or do you want to be killed by _his _clan."

Everyone—Except Nightfang—ran after Crow, who was already heading back to her camp. Moments later they arrived at a cavern, in it were rocky ledges that rested close to the ground. Outside of th ledges were round piles of moss. On one wall there was a small rock formation that reminded the students of Pride Rock from The Lion King. There was also a crevice whose entrance was covered by a bramble bush. Being at the entrance the cats could see far in the distance, where a sparkling pool could be seen and near a pile of rocks rested a pile of dead rodents.

"Uh, question: what's with the pile of dead stuff," Arata asked to Crow.

She gave him a weird look, "That's our fresh-kill pile."

"Fresh-kill pile?!" Yue asked, shocked.

"Yeah. It's our pile of food. Now come on." Crow then walked into the area. A bunch of cats then crept out from the crevices, giving the new comers strange looks of curiosity.

A black cat with gray front feet, ears, muzzle, and a grey heart on her chest walked up to them, "Greetings. I'm Darkstar leader of Moonclan. Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

Yue smiled up at Darkstar, "Hello! I'm Yue. And they are Black*Star, Arata, Hiro, Black Rose, Night, Matt, Lacey, Maka, Tsubaki, Soul, Annie, Trevor, Kidd, and Machi."

Darkstar looked at them, "You all have… interesting names…. They are like the name of one that came here a few moons ago."

"Eh," they all asked in surprise, "You mean there's more of us?!"

The leader flattened her ears, "Just one. He went by the name of—"

"MATTI~~~~," a voice called, and a ball of fur pounced out of nowhere, landing on top of Matt.

"Mark!? What are _you _doing here!?" Matt asked, shocked that his idiotic twin was smiling down at him, "I thought you left back in January for the village!"

"No. I got detention. But the room started to smell funny and I fell asleep. Next thing I know I have a bunch of cats from this clan surrounding me. And I was a cat! It was so strange! I'm glad you're here now~~. Oo~ what month is it!?"

"That's what happened to us! And it's July right now. And GET OFF!" Matt kicked his brother off of him and jumped to his feet…. uh, paws.

Mark then saw Night, "Ah~ my dear Night," he ran up to her purring, "It's been far to long~."

The black and blue cat stiffened, "Mark. Get off me before I tear you apart."

He looked up at her with big blue eyes, "But I missed you. Can't you at least return the sadness?"

"You may look way cute as a cat, but the answer is still no."

"You torment me! And I can't even embrace you—or anyone for that matter—because of this stupid body! I'm going through a withdrawal and it's horrible!"

"You can't hug people anymore," everyone looked at him. Then started laughing, "Hahaha! We're free!"

Tears sprang to Marks eyes, "You guys are so mean to me." He then brushed past them, "I'm going out to hunt Darkstar."

The leader looked at him and blinked, "Alright."

Mark then ran off. _Wow, that hurt him…. More than usual. Now I feel guilty… _Most of Mark's "friends" thought ashamedly to themselves.

"Why have you come," Darkstar turned to the Nevadans.

"We have no clue," Lacey said, "Our professor turned us into cats and brought us here."

"Professor?" Crow asked.

"You know, teacher," Night brushed the question off casually.

"You mean mentor," Crow responded.

"In a way," she shrugged.

"Anyways, do you know how we can get back to Nevada? I mean, I know it's all the way across the globe but… We'd really love to get there so we can beat the hell outta Stein," Lacey finished.

"Stein? Hell? Nevada? Globe? What in the name of Starclan are those," Crow looked at them.

"Stein is the name of our….. how did you put it…. Mentor. There we go. And hell is a vulgar term or a place that the evil go in some religious beliefs. Nevada is a state in the United States of America, which is a country resting between the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. And a globe is just another term for world. Which is the planet Earth, where we live and is the third closest planet to the sun." Matt explained to the confused she-cat.

Crow just stood there staring at the brown tom, _Eh!? You know… I'll just ask Nightfang later tonight._

"Okay, now would you please follow me," Darkstar dipped her head and walked away. The group followed close behind. When they entered her den she sat in front of them, "Tomorrow night I will need to take you to a place to meet and speak with our ancestors. For now we have spare beds in the apprentices' den that you may use."

"Okay Darkstar-san. Thank you," Tsubaki bowed, "Let's go settle in guys."

The others nodded and the leader led them to a cleft, "Here. The fresh-kill pile is over there. And the dirtplace is over there." She pointed the direction with her tail.

"Okay. Thank you again for your kindness." The black she-cat dipped her head in respect as the leader walked away.

Night led the group into the den and looked at all the empty piles of moss, "I'm guessing 'beds' meant 'piles of moss'. Oh well, let's just assign the beds and grab some food, I'm hungry…"

After a few moments everyone had their own bed and were settled in a clutter in a corner of the camp, each with a meal of raw woodland creatures. Later they curled tight into their 'beds' and tried to fall asleep.


End file.
